The Sidney Farber Cancer Institute proposes to use its membership in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) to support participation in therapeutic research and other clinical trials both in the center and its affiliated institutions. The goal will be the initiation and participation in cooperative trials in Phase II-III clinical trials involving chemotherapy, radiation therapy and surgery. A major emphasis will be made in the development of new therapeutic strategies both in the institute and in pilot collaborative investigation with interested members of CALGB. The project is designed to bring cooperative group trials to regional hospitals affiliated through the Cancer Control Program where interdisciplinary cancer treatment services are available. This project will promote the integration of clinical cancer therapeutic research in the Eastern New England area by joining a comprehensive cancer center with the major teaching and regional hospitals in a common effort. The Immunology Reference Laboratory will provide expertise in CALGB tumor immunology with special emphasis on characterization of malignant lymphomas and leukemias according to antigenic phenotype with the use of new monoclonal antibody techniques.